DBS033
Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the thirty-third episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary The martial arts tournament between the 7th Universe and the 6th Universe begins; the first match is between Botamo from the 6th Universe facing Gokū from the 7th Universe. The match begins with Botamo managing to give Gokū trouble. After Gokū is hit, Beerus criticizes Gokū for playing around, although Gokū mentions that he ate earlier and as a result is unable to fight properly. After jogging off the food, Gokū resumes the battle with Botamo. Although Gokū is stronger and faster than Botamo, he isn't able to inflict any damage against Botamo nor is Botamo's stamina running out; even Gokū's Kamehameha doesn't inflict any damage against Botamo. Piccolo and Vegeta worry that if the battle continues this way, Gokū will be worn out; they conclude that the only way for Gokū to win is for him to use his full power and transform into a Super Saiyan in order to overpower Botamo's defense, although they are skeptical whether Gokū's Super Saiyan will be able to inflict any damage against Botamo. Piccolo is disappointed that Gokū won't be able to preserve as much stamina as possible for the next match considering that they have a disadvantage in numbers. Suddenly, Gokū has an idea; he pushes Botamo down and drags him near the end of the tournament ring. Gokū lets go of Botamo who retaliates by attacking Gokū. However, Gokū throws him out of the ring. The tournament announcer declares Gokū to be the victor. Piccolo and Vegeta are surprised with Gokū's strategy while Beerus is pleased that Gokū is using his brains. The next challenger to fight Gokū will be Frost. Frost politely greets Gokū and wishes him the best of luck, which surprises the Dragon Team due to Frost's personality being completely different than Freeza's. The second match between Gokū and Frost begins. After fighting briefly, Gokū tells Frost to transform to his final form since he knows that Frost's plan was transforming little by little while gauging his true strength; Frost is surprised that Gokū figured out his strategy, to which Gokū attributes it to fighting a similar foe in his universe. Gokū advises Frost to transform to his final form before he is unable to use his own true strength. Frost accepts Gokū's request and begins transforming. Frost finishes transforming, with his transformed appearance being similar to Freeza's second transformation. Gokū doesn't recognize Frost's transformation, although Kuririn and Piccolo beg to differ as they remember the bad memories the transformation wrought on them. Frost and Gokū begin fighting again but this time Frost is having an easier time, which pleases Champa. After Frost hits Gokū, Gokū gets up and decides to take the match seriously. Gokū isn't fooled by Frost's transformation and knows that he still has one more transformation up his sleeve and has not decided to show it due to preserving it for the upcoming matches, just like him. Gokū transforms into a Super Super Saiyan, which shocks Champa, Cabba and the 6th Universe's Kaiōshin. Seeing that Gokū is now more formidable than before, Frost transforms into his final form. The smoke clears which reveals Frost in his final form who looks identical to Freeza's own final form. Gokū is pleased with Frost's final transformation; Frost tells Gokū that he didn't hide his final form to preserve it but rather because his final form is difficult to control and is happy that Gokū will be able to handle the power of his final form. Gokū fights with Frost. However, Gokū easily overpowers Frost in both offense and speed. Gokū suggests to his opponent that he should give up, although Frost refuses as he must live up to the children's expectations and win Champa's support. The injured Frost gets back up and punches Gokū, but Gokū blocks the punch. Suddenly, Gokū starts feeling weary and dizzy; Frost takes the opportunity and kicks Gokū out of the ring. Gokū lies down outside the ring having turned back to normal, which shocks the Dragon Team and Team 7th Universe. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes